


惯犯

by SerendipPrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipPrince/pseuds/SerendipPrince
Summary: *射尿 还有一堆概括不可的乱遭性癖*互攻暗示
Kudos: 17





	惯犯

**Author's Note:**

> *射尿 还有一堆概括不可的乱遭性癖  
> *互攻暗示

李马克的胡子又长出来了。  
昨晚做的时候我说“哥哥，好扎”，或许还说了“明天我帮你刮胡子吧”，所以他才一醒来就急急地扑进卫生间，水还没放就先打上剃须膏了？我本来只是胡说——作为男人，想说男人在床上的话1都不要信——但是看他像生日前夜偷吃冰箱里奶油蛋糕的小孩被抓包似的，我的心就像被他的小手轻轻柔柔攥了一下，胀得很。  
我说着“哥哥，做什么”从后面凑上去在他的下颌角处一舔，感受到一点发苦的薄荷味泡沫和很多刺刺的胡茬。李马克浑身颤抖了一下，我才注意到他正硬着。按说早上起床这样很正常，可因为我有点莫名其妙的兴奋，所以李马克的晨勃在我眼里也好像是色情的了。  
“不是说好了我来吗？”谁也没跟我说好，可他还是会露出惭愧的表情，弯弯的眉毛皱着，嘴巴摆出一个尴尬而惹人怜的笑容，有点告饶地叫我“东赫啊”。好喜欢他这个样子，因为喜欢我所以拿我没辙的样子。像这样，明明比我力气大很多，却还是在我夺剃须刀的时候直接把它递进我手里。  
“马克哥怕划伤吗？”我亲亲他的耳朵，“别担心，我可舍不得。”  
“因为是电动的嘛，嗯，现在都是自动时代了。”比起认同我的话，李马克更像是在做自我心理建设。都不是什么大不了的事，还要给自己加油打气cheer up一下嘛，怪可爱的。  
我打开剃须刀电源，“是哦，所以完全不会受伤，”我右手为他剃须，左手从他宽松的抽绳裤腰轻松地挤了进去，“只要哥哥不乱动的话。”  
他听话地僵直住了——毕竟无论我的哪只手稍有差池结果都不会很好——语气却相反，带一点怒气：“李东赫！疯——”被握住了阴茎怎么倒像被扼住了喉咙一样，话音生生截住，最后只落下一声呜咽般的轻叹。  
因为是别扭的backhug姿势，所以我其实根本没敢把剃须刀往李马克脸上贴，只是隔着一层泡沫在虚虚地滑动，但它疯狂的嗡嗡声和震动给手心带来的酥麻感让我渐渐有了很多淫乱的联想。我的左手动得更欢实了，抠弄马眼、撸动茎身，简直动用了我所有的技巧在讨好他的玩意儿，镜子里他的白皮肤上迅速泛起薄薄的红——非常管用，毕竟一切技巧都是从他身上总结来的。让李马克爽是我爽到的方式。  
“马克哥，你毛好多哦，”我轻轻地扯住他下面蜷曲的毛发，惹得他倒抽一口冷气，“连这里也是……或者该说这里尤其吗？”  
“难道你……要是敢你就死定了，疯崽子。”红红的眼睛瞪了我一下，我也硬了个彻底，故意从他身后顶住他的屁股。  
“好聪明啊我们马克，所以这边也拜托给我了吗？”我作势将剃须刀往他裤子里伸，他吓死了，又不敢轻举妄动，只是一点一点地往后缩，最后更紧地贴进我怀里，就像离不开妈妈的巨婴袋鼠一样。因为太好笑了、笑得我整个人都埋进了他的肩窝，所以就暂且放下剃须刀、放过他了。他转过来同我接吻，故意把泡沫往我脸上、嘴上蹭，我更是止不住笑，笑的同时还在和他的舌头互相搅弄，把泡沫和笑都亲到他嘴巴里去了。  
“东赫，说真的，你都不知羞的吗，整天说这些话？”  
“有什么好羞的，哥哥这里明明很可爱，像……小鸟。”我说着，又没忍住用力揉它一下，被爱抚和折磨弄得精神十足的小鸟。李马克曾经跟我抱怨过，因为我在床上滥用了太多的“可爱”，导致他在普通的语境下都听不得“可爱”这个词了。他怪我把可爱毁了，但自那以后我就更爱在做的时候说了。明明就都怪哥哥，都怪平时也可爱、做爱的时候更是可爱的过分的李马克。  
他也隔着我的睡裤揉我，在我连声哀求“放进来”之后乖乖地摸进我的内裤里，嗤笑一声，“那东赫的像蛇——”  
“因为没有毛。”  
“因为没有毛？”异口同声。  
他是得意洋洋地宣布的，像是对自己福至心灵的梗满意的不得了，心里肯定是准备好迎接我“知羞”的窘样了，这没用的默契显然不在他的预期中。像他一眼看穿我一样，我也一眼看穿他。区别在于我不会像他那样永远咬钩，永远被钓着走。还想戏弄我呢，笨蛋李马克。  
我把他抵到洗手台边亲，他的后腰大概被边缘硌疼了，嘴上无意识哼哼了两声，这个时候是撒娇匠人呢。我于是抱着他的屁股让他坐上去，他比我高出一小节了，就两手分别捧住我的后脑和脸颊，低着头很温柔地吮吻我的舌尖。  
“知不知道是什么蛇？”  
“嗯？”李马克接吻很专心的，不像我。他做什么都很专心的。  
“哥哥猜是什么蛇？”我贴着他的嘴唇又问了一遍。  
“什么蛇？”  
“眼镜蛇。”  
“……”啾，啾，啾。这个时候又是接吻狂魔了。  
“该问‘为什么’了啊！”我假装咬他。  
“嗯，为什么？”  
“因为生气的时候、有攻击性的时候，就会竖起来，还会膨大、变成自己的两倍那么大……”知道他要骂人了，我赶紧死死吻住他的嘴巴、吸住他的舌头，唇部肌肉是我唯一有自信能与他抗衡的地方，至于其他地方，比力气比不过就只好承受他如雨的拳头了。他变得又红又烫，像一颗煮熟的番茄，薄薄的果皮只消捏一下就要露出果肉、迸出汁水。  
“呀呀，李东赫，你真的……有点，说真的，是变态吧，是吧。你真是，从哪里学来这种？完全变态，简直……”我褪他的裤子，他不拒绝，只是磕磕绊绊地控诉着，像在hiphop生存赛上突然忘词只能说着“我的flow绝了”的菜鸟rapper。  
“从哥那里。”  
“我什么时候——”  
“哥想要的时候。听到我说这种话，哥就渐渐露出更加想要的表情的时候。”  
李马克听了还真回头去看镜子，看了自己一眼就吓了一跳似的倏地转回来搂住我的脖子，鸵鸟一样把脸埋进我的头发里。没戴眼镜明明也看不清什么，他还是被自己的样子惊住了。人没办法看见自己的脸这件事对于性爱中的李马克来讲真的好不公平，他本来应当时时刻刻看到自己微湿的眼睛、绯红的颧骨、微张的嘴巴，发情的模样。  
“哥哥真的完全没有自觉呢，对于自己有多可爱这件事……”我的手已经摸到他后头的入口了。因为昨晚才刚刚开张过，所以还很记得我的指头呢，正轻轻一吸一吸地欢迎我。灵活的小嘴，李马克的两个都是。  
李马克的呼吸越来越重，喷在我皮肤上的鼻息几乎马上就要凝成水珠滑落，但还逞强着说：“你就有吗？东赫也很漂亮的、很性感，很喜欢。”  
“哇，晕。”干。我在心里补充道。大发事件，木头李马克会调戏人了，更大发的是，我居然真的被调戏到了。李马克看见我的反应，开始咯咯地笑，说着“呀，不要随便害羞啊，做点像你的事”便流露出一些不自知的爱娇。我又喜欢又有点窘迫，佯怒道：“即使这样也不会让你操的，愿赌服输。”因为什么而打赌都忘记了，只记得做的时候李马克动不动就念叨“为了区区这种事输给你一个月，我都觉得我傻”，而我就会故意讨人厌地说“谢谢款待”。  
“谁说什么了吗……真是一句话也不落下风……”他用了点力气掐了一把我的阴茎，我痛哼一声，扯住他的两条腿往我身前拉，就试图往里挤了。  
“臭小子，没润滑！”李马克蹬了我一脚。  
我嘻嘻笑着握住他的脚踝亲了亲。“哥哥自己流一点水嘛。”  
在吃进去小半瓶身体乳之后，李马克的小穴终于做好了吃更实在的大东西的准备。我把那个小口和我的性器都抹得湿哒哒、亮晶晶的，像是它们天生就该连接在一处似的。于是当它们相连了，我就又一次达到圆满。湿润的、高热的，在李马克身体里永远是我最爱的如火盛夏。但那个热度我是不怕的，我是喜欢的而且我想要更多。我在他体内抽动起来，因为我想要更多。那里很包容、很熨帖，不论我是快是慢都紧紧地贴附着、吸裹着。  
“哥哥，好厉害，好舒服。”  
李马克不应，环着我的头小口抽气，是在专心挨操呢。  
我故意用力碾过他的敏感点，“想对你用按摩棒。”  
“啊，要那种东西干嘛，不是有东赫吗？”他似乎有点委屈，这种时候比起我他更像弟弟了。  
“可是没有我的时候也很多……那么多行程，我不在哥身边的时候很多很多，那时候用。”  
“拜托，我也、我也是男人，用前面爽就好了……”李马克说着，像是突然想起来了，手便往自己的阴茎上放。  
“那就试试靠后面。”我拦住他的手。他不挣扎，显然很清楚我有无数种不靠力气的办法治他。他的脸憋得通红，半晌憋出几个英文脏字。  
“哥哥，哥哥，欧巴，可以做到吗？可以为东赫做到吧。”我黏糊糊地对他撒娇，下面趁机一通狂插。我拉着他的手抚摸他的身体，停在胸前感受那颇有起伏的肌理和那可爱的突起。  
“哥哥胸好大……”他刺我一眼，但也咬着嘴唇自己揉捏起来。我一边操着一边掀起他的T恤，正好另一边乳头就被送进我嘴里了，一颗熟透的莓果。我啧啧有声地吃着，用舌尖拨弄着，无端地把口水淌得整个胸肌上都是。我不吃掉，只是含住，在嘴里舔几圈又吐掉，像玩弄食物的小孩。李马克要训我了，他知道他那个样子会让我兴致高昂。  
我想起以前某次拍摄时被李马克指控过分下流地吃棒棒糖，接着就在后台休息室里为他口交了。我蹲下时他满脸惊恐，可是含上的瞬间他就扯住了我脑后的头发，像现在这样，几乎是粗暴地。那时我们都还是小男孩，怎么却好色又狠厉，像很脏、很坏的大人。被李马克拿捏的话我好像会很兴奋，就和把他拿捏住了一样兴奋。这样看来我真是变态。  
我感觉快到了，加紧蹂躏他的前列腺，阴茎在他红软的穴口捣出一连串白色泡泡和卟滋声。李马克也是，抓着我的后颈喘息着：“拔出去射。”  
我的嘴唇贴在他脸上，反复摩挲那颗痣，嘴里“嗯嗯”应声，实际是爽得脑子都要飞出去了，胡乱哼哼呢。李马克做爱也不坦诚，只有快射了才会叫几声，就像身体里那个储存叫床声的容器满了一样，只是很吝啬的溢出几声。  
“马克哥，还没来得及尿吧。想尿吗？”我猛地把他拖下洗手台，变作后入推着他往马桶走。  
他的容器被激荡得溢出了更多呻吟，连带着还有韩英双语脏话，“西八变态狗崽子”之类的，破音的那种。真好听，早点这样我也不用做这个坏人呐。  
“哥！马克，李马克。”我舔吻着他软乎乎的耳朵，恨不得全部吃进嘴里，“叫我，也叫叫我。”  
“东赫啊，嗯，东赫！”他一股股射进了马桶里。  
“快，哥，你明明还有，射出来，我就不和你计较赌约了，快点……”我已经头脑不清了，下身本能地往更深、更紧的深处冲撞。野火，暖风，海啸，电流，一切极乐的源头和尽头。  
李马克的喉结在我手心里滚了两滚，仿佛吞下了一声屈辱的呜咽。接着我听到了淅淅沥沥的水声。我的大脑麻痹了一瞬，眼前蓦地闪过一道光，太过刺眼以至于世界好像变成纯黑了。只有李马克，他怎么白得像加拿大松枝上挂的雪？我拔出来射在他深深凹陷的背窝，叫那里几乎形成一条乳白色的溪流。  
雪被我融化了，他为我融化了。

“下次是我上你了吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯？哇，你还嗯？不是说不计较了吗！”  
“是啊，不计较……之前打游戏那次，谁输了谁去偷在玹哥买的套子的事，我就宽宏大量放过你一次吧。”  
所以说啊，男人在床上的话，1都不要信啦。笨蛋哥哥。


End file.
